Wrong
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [One-shot de aniversário para rainha Callie ] Callie Tonks sabia que era errado. Cada hora, minuto e segundo que passava naquela casa com a sua atenção desviada para ele, ela sabia que era errado. Era completamente errado ela estar total e loucamente apaixonada por seu primo, Sirius Black.


**[28 de Julho de 1995]**

Mesmo que estivessem ali, preparadas e a poucos metros da casa abandonada da família Black, Alastor Moody parecia bem contrafeito por estar levando-as até lá, sendo que ele quem tinha lhes apresentado à Ordem da Fênix — figurativamente falando, ainda não conheciam os outros integrantes.

Preocupada em não cair ao chão, Tonks não parecia notar o mesmo que Callie observava. Sentia como se o auror estivesse ocultando alguma informação importante delas e, se fosse assim, desejava que ele dissesse o mais rápido possível, sem devaneios. Além de não ser típico de sua personalidade enrolar, elas estavam confiando cegamente nele. Mesmo que Moody fosse o seu tutor desde que tinham ingressado na Academia, não podia deixar que uma ligeira desconfiança acompanhasse cada um de seus passos rumo ao desconhecido.

— É aqui.

Ele enfiou a mão dentro do enorme casaco, que o escondia mais que abrigava, retirando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de dentro de um dos seus bolsos internos.

— Memorizem — estendeu o pergaminho a elas, sem olhá-las.

Tonks pegou-o, enquanto a irmã lia ao seu lado.

 _O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres_

— Já memorizaram? — perguntou Moody, antes mesmo que Callie pudesse recomeçar a ler mais uma vez.

— Só um momento — ela disse, irritada.

Ele resmungou algo que preferiu não prestar a atenção para não irritar-se mais ainda.

— Ele está nos escondendo algo, você sabe — Callie murmurou.

— Ele nos dirá — disse Tonks, confiante, antes de dobrar o pergaminho.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Moody perguntou, repentinamente — Não é para guardar, queime! Imagine se você derruba e alguém vê isso. Vigilância constante!

Callie fez uma careta, erguendo a varinha para queimar o pergaminho, que desfez-se rapidamente por cima da palma da metamorfomaga.

— Certo, vamos!

Seguiram Moody por mais um tempo, e começaram a ter a impressão de que ele estava alongando o percurso para "evitar serem seguidos", quando entraram em uma vizinhança aparentemente normal, exceto pela descontinuação da sequência das casas. Entre os números 11 e 13 não havia nada, nem do outro lado da rua.

— Lembrem-se do que leram. E sejam rápidas! — Moody apoiou-se sua bengala, aguardando-as, à frente do vão entre as casas.

Assim que começaram a pensar no que foram obrigadas a memorizar, uma casa surgiu do vão, empurrando os números do 11 e 13. Uma majestosa casa oculta, parecendo bem mais velha e antiquada que as decorações de fachadas ao redor.

Callie não esperou por mais um rosnado de Moody para seguir até a porta, apressada.

— Não toque a campainha.

Ele encostou a varinha na porta, destrancando-a silenciosamente. Esperou-as passar, como se tivesse a mínima chance de serem atacados naquela posição e localidade.

— Não dá para acender uma luz? — reclamou Tonks, assim que a porta fechou-se atrás delas e foram engolfadas pela escuridão.

— Fiquem quietas e não toquem em nada — foi apenas o que ele disse.

Foram guiadas somente pelo som dos passos, e da bengala batendo no chão. Até que Callie foi puxada pelo lado por uma mão. Desvencilhou-se com facilidade, mas desejou não ter feito isso quando escutou o som de algo pesado caindo.

 _Fiquem quietas e não toquem em nada._

Ops.

Mas o som de uma mulher gritando foi bem pior do que qualquer bronca que poderiam receber de Moody. Finalmente uma luz foi acesa do outro lado do corredor, e ela escutou vozes diferentes aproximando-se.

— Você está bem? — perguntou a Tonks, conseguindo enxergá-la com maior clareza.

— Perna de troll? Que gosto para decoração — foi o que ela respondeu, conseguindo levantar-se finalmente, já que sabia onde podia apoiar-se.

— É a moda sangue pura.

Escutaram o som do uma cortina se fechando e os gritos pararam — ou foram abafados — automaticamente.

— Bem, essa não foi uma boa entrada — comentou Moody — Terá que tomar mais cuidado com isso, Nymphadora.

Somente quando saíram daquele corredor extenso e poeirento que Callie pôde enxergar quem eram os seus acompanhantes. Antes que pudesse alcançar a sua varinha, escutou um "Expelliarmus" vindo do outro homem.

— Alastor, o que tínhamos dito sobre contar a verdade aos recrutados antes de trazê-los? — ele perguntou, soando cansado.

Já não devia ser a primeira a ser desarmada.

— Talvez porque ninguém concordaria em apoiar uma causa que tem um foragido de Azkaban como protegido? — retrucou Callie, na defensiva.

— É sempre um prazer — escutou Black dizer, debochadamente.

Antes que pudesse atentar contra a vida do indivíduo, Alastor interviu.

— Black é inocente. Dumbledore confia nele. Esse é o resumo da história.

 **[13 de Julho de 1993]**

— É tão estranho isso — Tonks tagarelava, enquanto Callie tomava uma xícara de café — Ele é o primeiro a fugir. O Ministério está uma loucura.

— Vocês sabem que podem desistir a qualquer hora — disse Ted, fingindo seriedade.

— Pai! — ela riu.

— Estou falando sério! Qualquer carreira que vocês queiram eu vou...

Callie deixou a xícara sobre a mesa.

— Só que é essa que nós queremos — ela sorriu, levantando-se.

— As duas ao mesmo tempo? — escutou-o reclamar, enquanto ia para o quarto pegar uns papéis.

Viu o seu destino desviado ao constatar que a porta do quarto de seus pais estava aberta. Sua mãe não tinha ido tomar café da manhã, mas não parecia estar dormindo.

Entrou sem poder evitar a curiosidade e viu então Andrômeda olhando para algumas fotos e o jornal da manhã anterior.

— Você têm fotos de Sirius Black?

Ela pareceu sobressaltar-se, fechando o álbum de fotografias rapidamente. Callie sentou-se ao seu lado na cama sem precisar de um pedido.

— Somos parentes — Andrômeda disse.

— Você e Sirius Black? — espantou-se.

Era difícil imaginar que um criminoso foragido compartilhasse de seu mesmo sangue. Alguém dos aurores teria a mínima noção disso? Estariam vigiando-a? Poderia perder o emprego por isso?

— A minha família nunca foi boa coisa, sabe. Quando casei-me com o seu pai, fugi de casa, fui deserdada. Mas Sirius sempre foi diferente, que nem eu.

Aquela descrição não encaixava em nada com o que tinha escutado sobre Black naqueles últimos tempos.

— Então, um dia, me disseram que ele tinha sido preso. Traiu, matou, mentiu. De um dia para o outro, ele era outra pessoa.

Callie identificou um tom de voz diferente.

— Você não acredita que ele tenha feito o que fez? — perguntou.

— Eu o conhecia como quase ninguém conhecia. Passamos uma infância inteira juntos — Andrômeda disse — Eu não posso e não consigo acreditar que o Sirius que conheci tenha se perdido sem que eu pudesse notar. Ele vinha aqui, durante a guerra, brincava com vocês. Podia ter denunciado a nossa localização, se fosse assim, e não fez.

"As pessoas mudam" pensou em responder, mas decidiu não fazer isso.

Deixou a sua mãe voltar a observar as fotografias em movimento, sem ousar espiar ela mesma. Talvez a sua opinião também se deturpasse pelo rosto de um jovem.

 **[28 de Julho de 1995]**

— Acho que você me deve desculpas.

Callie olhou para Black sem acreditar que pudesse ser tão insolente.

— Desculpe?

— Com um pouco mais de confiança talvez...

Ela largou o garfo em cima do prato, voltando-se completamente para observá-lo.

— Por que eu teria que te dar desculpas? — perguntou.

— Por ter tentado apontar uma varinha para mim — ele sorriu, sem a mínima vergonha e um pouco de arrogância.

— Claro, porque devo ter sido a única a reagir assim — Callie respondeu com ironia na voz — Aliás, não te vi pedindo isso à minha irmã.

Sirius franziu o cenho, olhando na direção de Tonks.

— Irmã? — ele perguntou.

— Nymphadora Tonks, Callie Tonks — apresentou-as sem o mínimo de simpatia — Sim, compartilhamos um sobrenome, embora não pareça.

Como se tivesse escutado-a,mesmo que distante, Tonks interrompeu sua conversa com Remus para olhá-la irritada.

— Vocês têm alguma...? — ele começou a perguntar.

— Filhas — Callie interrompeu-o — Nós somos filhas da Andrômeda, suas primas, infelizmente.

Tonks não parecia compartilhar de sua opinião, já que estava sendo bem agradável com ele, aceitando bem demais a sua inocência.

Viu que ele ia começar a perguntar sobre sua mãe e aquilo foi simplesmente demais para ela. Não podia responder às perguntas de quem tinha confundido e magoado tanto a ela. Quantos anos teria passado escutando falarem de seu primo mais querido com tanto ódio, sem poder refutar, sentindo aquilo corroê-la por dentro?

Abandonou o prato ainda cheio, saindo da cozinha/porão para ir até o quarto que dividia com a sua irmã. Deixou para que Tonks avisasse à sua mãe sobre a Ordem e a inocência de Sirius, já que ela seria melhor pessoa para isso. Estavam passando as noites ali para facilitar na comunicação e mobilidade — Callie suspeitava que fosse para dar uma companhia a Sirius e Remus também, já que eram os únicos a ficar ali.

Chegando ao quarto, calçou umas meias para proteger os pés da friagem. Os seus olhos bateram automaticamente no distintivo de auror, e pegou-o em suas mãos.

O que aconteceria consigo se soubessem que estava dormindo sob o mesmo teto de um "criminoso"?

As mesmas dúvidas de dois anos antes voltaram a incomodá-la. Não sabia se a inocência de Sirius a incomodava por ter sido uma mentira que o Ministério não preocupou-se em investigar, ou por ela mesma ter falado mal dele, desejado mal por tudo o que escutou das outras pessoas, por fazer a sua mãe sofrer.

 **[6 de Agosto de 1995]**

Moody pôs tanto drama em cima do resgate de Harry Potter que, quando Tonks chegou em casa, Callie percebeu-se olhando-a de cima a baixo para verificar se estava bem. Não ousou, contudo, levantar-se de sua cadeira — tinha tido uma breve discussão com Sirius, era uma briga estúpida, mas não queria admitir uma derrota.

— Ele já está lá em cima, podemos dar prosseguimento — disse Molly, fechando a porta da cozinha.

Naquela noite, porém, a sua atenção estava voltada para Sirius, que parecia mais alheio das discussões que o normal. Tinha escutado que ele era o padrinho de Harry, e parecia que ele se transformava em outra pessoa só na mera menção do nome.

Se ele fosse mais desse jeito todos os dias, não seria tão insuportável.

Quando a reunião acabou, Snape e Dumbledore partiram imediatamente, e Molly foi chamar os mais novos para o jantar.

— Você tinha que ver. A cozinha da casa dele é mais limpa que a nossa — comentou Tonks, observando como William, um antigo colega de colégio, reunia os mapas espalhados pela mesa — E olhe que mamãe é uma verdadeira viciada em limpeza.

— Se ele for como nós, teremos um novo bagunceiro por aqui — ela disse.

Tonks saiu da cozinha, provavelmente para perguntar algo a algum dos que não ficariam para o jantar.

— Quer apostar que ela vai esbarrar na perna de troll de novo? — comentou Bill, sorrindo para os mapas.

— Eu não sei os mapas, mas eu não quero perder dinheiro — respondeu Callie, embora soubesse que era errado rir da irmã.

Não demorou muito para escutarem os gritos do quadro de Walburga, que não eram nada abafados por estarem no porão. Sirius interrompeu a sua conversa com Remus, irritado, e foram até lá silenciar a mulher. Callie evitou olhar para Bill, sabendo que gargalhariam no momento em que seus olhares se encontrassem.

Essa pequena distração foi o suficiente para, assim que Molly voltou a descer as escadas, reclamasse por Harry poder ver os mapas — como se ele pudesse entender o que significavam.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la, Molly — disse Callie, assim que notou Sirius logo atrás de Harry.

— Sirius disse que tem alguns pratos abandonados na dispensa, acho que vamos precisar deles agora — ela disse, começando a acender o fogão velho.

— Tem certeza que isso é seguro? — perguntou, indecisa — A maioria das coisas aqui mordem.

Não pôde evitar lançar um olhar debochado para Sirius, que prestava bastante atenção em sua conversa.

— Fred, George, vão com ela! — disse Molly, começando a cortar os vegetais.

— Bem, eu acho que vou fazer umas compras para esse lugar quando puder — disse Callie — Está caindo aos pedaços!

Começou a abrir os armários e retirar a prataria, acompanhada pelos gêmeos, escutando a cadeira de Tonks cair, quando ela se voluntariou para ajudar também, sob receio dos presentes. Limpou um prato com a manga da blusa, observando o quão sujo estava.

— Limpar.

Mesmo quando viu o seu rosto refletido, não sentiu-se satisfeita, deixou-o em cima do balcão, enquanto os ruivos faziam o mesmo.

— Wingardium Leviosa.

— Isso não vai dar certo — ela murmurou, vendo os dois levitarem os talheres e utensílios até a mesa.

Ter passado tanto tempo em meio a Gryffindors loucos e compartilhando as refeições de casa com Tonks não chegavam nem perto daquele cenário em que se encontrou.

Mundungus, que seu jeito deturpado, divertia a alguns com histórias de seus negócios, sua irmã trocava de nariz com frequência para agradar a Ginny e Hermione, embora não estivesse feliz com isso, e até mesmo a conversa dos Weasley mais velhos sobre a situação dos duendes em Gringotes era interessante.

Era difícil acreditar que tantas pessoas tinham se unido por causa de uma guerra. Pessoas que tinham uma vida normal, família, profissões, sonhos para o futuro, e mesmo assim arriscavam-se, sabendo que poderiam não acordar vivos, assim que a guerra despontasse.

Sem poder evitar, os seus olhos foram exatamente para o canto da mesa que esteve evitando a noite toda, onde Sirius e Harry conversavam. Um padrinho e afilhado que poderiam ser completamente comuns de se encontrar, exceto que não eram.

— Você não é metamorfomaga?

Callie desviou o seu olhar para quem tinha feito a pergunta, Hermione, que parecia curiosa, ao outro lado de Tonks.

— Não. É um dom que apenas algumas pessoas conseguem — ela disse — Ninguém da nossa família é, então Nympha é a diferente.

— Não me chame assim — Tonks reclamou, no mesmo instante.

— Você quer que eu te chame de Tonks? — perguntou, debochada.

Ela mostrou a língua para ela, que mudou para azul repentinamente.

— Ai! Para com isso! — deu um tapa no ombro dela, rindo.

Sabia que o incômodo que mostrava quando pediam para ela mudar era meramente ilustrativo, já que ela amava ser metamorfomaga, mesmo tendo passado por algumas situações chatas ocasionadas.

Quando Molly e Sirius começaram a discutir sobre o envolvimento de Harry nos assuntos da Ordem, Callie decidiu que era o suficiente. Ela, ao contrário dos outros, não interessava-se em nada naquela discussão.

— Você quer dizer que eu sou um padrinho irresponsável?

— Penso que você sabe como agir imprudentemente, Sirius...

Ela parou à frente da porta aberta da cozinha.

Se tinha uma coisa que ela não suportava ver, era alguém sendo injustiçado, fosse quem fosse.

— O que as atitudes dele têm a ver com a situação?

Molly virou-se para ela, aparentando surpresa por ela se pronunciar.

— Ele deveria pensar mais maduramente, já que está cuidando de um menor de idade! — ela exclamou, quando recuperou-se.

— Um menor de idade que sabe se cuidar bem mais do que qualquer um de nós aqui! — Callie apontou o dedo em um gesto amplo, apenas para ilustrar o que estava querendo dizer — E um menor de idade que passou por situações que nenhum de nós jamais passou.

— Eu não estou colocando isso em questão!

— Eu entendo que se preocupe com ele, mas você não é madrinha de Harry. Se um maior de idade deva decidir algo como isso, deveria ser Sirius. Se Dumbledore discordasse do meu raciocínio, não teria permitido que ele o apoiasse por todo esse tempo. Se ele está preso nessa casa, é simplesmente por estar sendo perseguido pelo Ministério, o que eu duvido que você gostaria, se fosse contigo. A propósito, acho que deveríamos agradecer que alguém como ele ainda possa recuperar um pouco de seus pensamentos da juventude, considerando que ele passou 12 anos em Azkaban, e muitas pessoas que passaram bem menos tempo do que isso já perderam completamente a sanidade.

Não era a sua intenção estender-se, então, assim que terminou de falar, saiu da cozinha, não querendo prolongar a discussão.

— Arthur! Arthur, me ajude! — escutou-a insistir.

Não podia acreditar que tinha defendido-o na frente de todos.

 **[7 de Agosto de 1995]**

— Não digo que não é maravilhoso te ter aqui de novo, e que sinto muita falta sua e da sua irmã, mas... — Andrômeda hesitou, enchendo a xícara com café — Por que você veio aqui tão tarde?

— O clima lá esquentou — Callie deu de ombros.

— E você, como sempre, falou sem pensar.

Não pôde dizer que ela estava errada.

Riu, como se o seu silêncio confirmasse o que tinha dito, passando a mão pelos seus longos cabelos, em um belo contraste aos cabelos sempre tão curtos de Tonks.

— Você vai voltar depois do expediente — disse Andrômeda, confiante — Você nunca foge dos problemas.

— Não, eu só morro internamente.

Não precisou perguntar para saber que o seu pai já estava no jardim de trás, no seu trabalho de carpintaria. Lavou a louça que sujou, mesmo que sua mãe tivesse insistido para deixar ali, e foi até a lareira.

— Ministério da Magia.

Assim que chegou ao escritórios dos aurores, sentiu os olhares de Tonks seguindo-a durante todo o expediente, sabendo que ela estava louca para falar com ela, mas não podia, já que Kingsley a entretia com os mapas — ironicamente, ela estava dentro do caso "Sirius Black", o que só fazia Callie perguntar se algum superior tinha alguma ideia do parentesco delas com o foragido.

Enquanto que ela tinha que suportar Proudfoot, o puxa saco do chefe dos aurores, Scrimgeour. Trocaria com a irmã sem pensar duas vezes.

Passou todo o almoço trancada em sua sala, repassando alguns relatórios, queria ocupar a sua cabeça com outra coisa que não fosse a casa sede da Ordem da Fênix e quem habitava lá.

 **[2 de Setembro de 1995]**

Os dias se passaram com uma relativa tranquilidade. Quando Callie voltou à casa dos Black foi como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ela preferia que tivesse sido assim. Na verdade, foi quase assim, ela sentia que uma cordialidade estranha tinha surgido em suas breves conversas com Sirius.

— Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu te cubra? — perguntou Callie, assim que Tonks acordou de seu cochilo, parecendo mais exausta de que quando tinha caído na cama.

— Você só está arrumando uma desculpa para ficar longe daqui — ela retrucou, os olhos fechados, parecendo uma sonâmbula.

— Isso não é verdade!

Mesmo assim, Tonks só aceitaria trocar de turno se outra pessoa sugerisse isso.

Como era o seu dia de folga e não tinha conseguido trocar o turno do Departamento de Mistérios com Tonks, tinha tempo de sobra para descansar. Só que, quando a noite caiu, já estava descansada o suficiente, então decidiu sair do quarto, procurar algo para entreter-se.

— A filha da traidora do sangue... — Kreacher passou resmungando atrás dela, enquanto descia as escadas — A primeira desgraça da família Black. Oh! Minha pobre senhora! Se soubesse que não basta a volta do filho deserdado...

— Já chega, Kreacher!

Callie foi até a sala, ignorando completamente a voz de Sirius gritando do andar de cima — era realmente um milagre que Walburga não tivesse escutado. Quadros podiam dormir?

Viu uma garrafa de whisky dentro de um armário de vidro e abriu-o, sem hesitar, tomando um bom gole, antes de começar a caminhar pela sala. Tinha um rádio, mas a sua vontade de escutar música podia ser saciada em seu próprio quarto. Seguiu pelo corredor contrário à entrada. Olhando para a porta, pensou em como seria caminhar daquele jeito como estava, preparada para dormir, no meio de uma noite de neve — aquele tipo de loucura que você pensa quando não está dormindo na casa de seus pais.

Tentou puxar a maçaneta de uma das portas, mas estava trancada, e então foi para a porta do outro lado, que abriu com um rangido. Não sabia exatamente pelo que estava procurando, mas um anel prateado com o brasão dos Black chamou a sua atenção.

Talvez ela pudesse usá-lo para convencer o Ministério que Sirius estava bem longe de onde realmente estava.

Quem diria que Londres fosse tão grande para os bruxos.

 **[25 de Dezembro de 1995]**

Callie não deveria ter ficado.

Ela deveria ter ignorado o que sua mãe disse sobre passar o natal com a parte da família abandonada — ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso —, e passado a noite com os seus pais.

Com Arthur no hospital, grande parte da família Weasley tinha decidido ficar ali, para a alegria de Sirius. Esse fato já seria suficiente para que não precisasse permanecer e servir de acompanhante.

— Como estão as investigações? — Remus perguntou a Tonks, enquanto enchia um pouco mais de seu copo.

— Você sabe, as ideias da Callie têm sido ótimas — ela respondeu.

— Acho que Kreacher não gostou da ideia de pegar coisas da família para jogar pelo mundo — comentou Sirius, parecendo bem feliz pela insatisfação do elfo.

— Pelo menos dá um pouco mais credibilidade à situação — Callie deu de ombros.

— Eles não suspeitaram de todos esses bens? — perguntou Remus.

— Os duendes não gostam de divulgar sobre o seu trabalho. Receberiam um detento e não diriam uma palavra ao Ministério sem pestanejar.

Sirius mexeu-se ao seu lado, parecendo incomodado por algum motivo.

— Sentiria-me mal se recebesse uma promoção por isso — disse Tonks — Mas.;. Não, não me sentiria. Eles merecem por serem uns idiotas.

Callie riu, sentindo que o efeito do álcool estava deixando-a mais risonha e sociável do que deveria.

— Eu me sinto tão mal — disse, repentinamente, mas ainda tinha um resquício de sorriso em seu rosto, o que não a deixava muito verídica — Eu queria ter trocado com Arthur, eu tentei, mas ele insistiu...

Tonks olhou-a como se dizendo "Eu sei bem o porquê você queria trocar".

— A culpa não é sua — disse Sirius, a voz um pouco amarga — E seria bem pior se você tivesse ido no lugar dele.

A irmã fungou, como se estivesse imaginando e sofrendo com a imagem.

— Eu acho que eu vou... — ela sussurrou, levantando-se.

Callie sobressaltou-se ao escutar o som de vidro quebrando-se.

— Merda! — Tonks gritou, ignorando completamente que tinha gente dormindo no andar de cima.

Remus levantou-se rapidamente, pegando o pano da mesa para estancar o sangramento da sua mão.

— Como você conseguiu essa proeza? — ele perguntou, a risada um pouco frouxa.

— Eu acho que... — ela começou a rir também — Acho que tentei me levantar com a mão que estava segurando...

— É melhor você ir dormir! Virou um perigo para si mesma, e isso quer dizer muito! — Callie provocou.

Ela mostrou a língua, sem trocá-la de cor dessa vez, e tentou caminhar com a ajuda de Remus, ainda tentando estancar o sangramento, que já umedecia o sangue.

— É melhor vermos isso... — escutou-o murmurar enquanto davam a volta para irem até as escadas.

Callie voltou a rir, assim que a irmã estava longe, sentindo como se o fogo da lareira acesa nublasse toda a sua visão, como se ele estivesse bem mais forte do que já estava.

 **[26 de Dezembro de 1995]**

— Porra!

Callie caiu da cama, ao virar-se, levando o lençol consigo. Apertou-o contra o corpo recém descoberto nu.

O que ela tinha feito?

Não precisou virar-se para saber a quem pertencia o corpo adormecido. Aproveitou que era a única acordada para procurar as suas roupas pelo chão, desesperada, antes de sair do quarto.

O relógio marcava 6h, e ela sentia como o seu corpo implorava por um descanso, tanto pela ressaca quanto pelas poucas horas de sono. Agradeceu pela casa estar adormecida, enquanto abria a porta do quarto, não tendo a sorte de estar sozinha.

O que estava pensando?

Era sorte sim! Imagine se tivesse acontecido o mesmo com Tonks?

Sabia que ela estava gostando de Remus, era bem claro isso, mas não desejava uma transa causada por bebida nem ao seu pior inimigo. Colocou as suas roupas rapidamente e escondeu o lençol embaixo de sua cama, sentindo-se estúpida por ter levado-o consigo, mas não podia correr o risco de acordá-lo enquanto se vestia.

Ela tinha transado com o seu primo. Aquilo era muito errado. Como tinham chegado àquele ponto? Não conhecia lembrar-se de nada depois do incidente de Tonks. Procurou com o olhar a mão ferida da irmã, apenas para verificar que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

Agradecia por não conseguir lembrar-se das sensações, embora algumas marcas de dedos em suas coxas passassem uma boa mensagem para ela sobre a noite — que ninguém tivesse escutado-os... —, seria mais fácil assim. Esperava que ele também não conseguisse lembrar-se.

Mesmo assim, apenas por saber o que tinha acontecido já era o suficiente para sentir-se incômoda.

Não poderia continuar ali nem por mais um segundo.

 **[12 de Janeiro de 1996]**

— Levei-os de ônibus até a escola, só espero que fiquem bem — disse Tonks.

Callie concordou com a cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção no que estava sendo dito.

— Mas você nunca mais apareceu lá em Grimmauld Place... — ela comentou.

— Não vi necessidade — Callie tentou não dar tanta importância ao assunto.

— Bem, agora que as crianças voltaram ao colégio, apenas Remus e eu ficaremos por lá.

E permaneceria assim. Apenas os três. Sem chances de uma visita fora das reuniões.

— Ele não sentirá tanta falta assim — Callie deu de ombros — Sou apenas a irmã mais irritante, que só implica com ele e vivem brigando.

— Não foi exatamente a impressão que me passaram até pouco tempo — retrucou Tonks, não disposta a deixar o assunto morrer — Aliás, eu não acho que ele pense assim. Só fala de você o tempo todo.

Ela evitou o olhar dela, sentindo o coração bater bem forte ao escutar aquilo.

 _Errado. É errado. Ele é seu primo._

— Eu prefiro assim. Aquela casa é completamente estranha para mim — disse Callie, tentando soar confiante.

— Você sempre quis mudar-se daqui de casa — replicou Tonks.

— Mas não para uma casa tão acabada.

O seu cabelo mudou para azul, provando o quão exasperada estava.

— Eu desisto! — ela exclamou, levantando-se — Façam como quiserem.

Não precisou verbalizar para Callie saber que ela estava voltando para Grimmauld Place.

— Nympha — disse, embora soubesse que ela detestava aquele apelido —, você está gostando dele, não é?

— Sirius? Não, credo! Ele é nosso primo! — exclamou Tonks, fazendo uma careta.

Certo, ela não estava entendendo a situação em que ela se encontrava.

— Não, o Remus.

Tonks olhou para o chão, parecendo incomodada.

— Por que você acha isso?

Ela sorriu, já tendo uma resposta.

Queria poder confessar o que estava sentindo também, mesmo que fosse errado, queria compartilhar aquilo com Tonks, devia ser uma das primeiras vezes em que se apaixonavam por alguém.

Mas não podia.

Ela mesma tinha dito: era errado.

 **[23 de Junho de 1996]**

No momento em que teve a oportunidade, quando foi liberada do St Mungos, ela trancou-se no seu quarto. Uma angústia muito grande que a fazia ter vontade de chorar. E se ela não estivesse lá? Tinha sido avisada por pouco, já que não estava na sede da Ordem. E se não tivesse conseguido salvá-lo? As respostas eram a razão de tamanho sofrimento.

Naquele único momento de encontro em meses, somente de vê-lo ali, lutando, feliz por sua liberdade momentânea, sentindo-se útil para a Ordem, tentando salvar o seu afilhado, enfrentando Bellatrix Lestrange. Somente essa percepção foi capaz de causá-la aquela união de sentimentos encontrados.

Era completamente errado e ela sabia disso, mas não conseguia mais pôr-se a pensar nas consequências. Ela não suportava mais aquela situação, pensar que esteve tão perto de perdê-lo.

— Callie!

Ela abriu a porta, rapidamente.

— Eu gosto dele — disse a Andrômeda, sem que pudesse esperar — Me desculpe.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu, tranquila.

Alcançou a sua cama, sentando-se, sem conseguir sentir-se melhor pelo diálogo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Batalha no Ministério. Fizeram uma emboscada para Harry. Ele quase morreu — tentou resumir a situação.

— Harry? — perguntou Andrômeda, espantada.

— Não. Sirius.

Ficou em silêncio, parecendo precisar desse tempo para absorver os acontecimentos.

— Você quer que eu faça algo?

Callie levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

— Nymphadora. Ela está no hospital ainda, estava batalhando com Bellatrix antes de Sirius intervir.

Andrômeda levantou-se preocupada.

— Eu vou visitá-la. Ficará bem?

Não.

— Ficarei.

 **[24 de Junho de 1996]**

Olhou-o do outro lado da mesa, sem escutar o que Dumbledore dizia, não conseguiria nem se quisesse. Ele estava bem. Tinha a sua liberdade de volta, para desgosto de Snape. Parecia melhor do que nunca, embora não pudesse ficar com Harry, como planejava. Engoliu em seco quando notou que o seu olhar também virou-se para ela, mas não pôde nem mesmo assim desviar. Somente soube do fim da reunião quando todos levantaram-se apressados.

6 meses desde que ela tinha saído daquela casa na calada da manhã.

— Precisamos falar sobre aquela noite — ele disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu me convenci de que era errado, por isso me afastei — Callie tentou explicar-se.

— É é errado, não deveríamos... — sua voz não tinha muita convicção.

Se a sua mãe não se importava, ela não estava mais tão convencida de que era errado.

— Por favor, não faça isso — ela pediu — Se você... Se Bellatrix tivesse finalizado o duelo... Eu não sei o que... O que aconteceria comigo.

— Mas ela não finalizou.

— Não.

Ainda tinha aquele receio bem lá no fundo, mas Callie nunca tinha sido do tipo que fugia pela dificuldade ou medo — só quando acreditava estar fazendo algo errado.

Pegou o copo do qual Sirius estava bebendo, identificando bem o líquido âmbar, antes de tomar um gole.

— Vamos fazer isso sóbrios — ele tirou o copo de sua mão, afastando-o.

O que tinha de errado naquilo — neles —, afinal?


End file.
